


Pride

by Lefaym



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds it diverting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for _A Clash of Kings_ \-- and will not make sense if you haven't read that book.

The miller’s wife finds it diverting to take Theon Greyjoy into her bed. Lord Eddard’s ward is proud in many ways, but not too proud to stick his cock in her. She’s proud enough too, when his seed quickens inside her. One of her lads will have a Lord’s blood in him, though the boy will never know it, and her husband won’t neither.

Theon though, she tries to tell him. She tries to scream the words as the axe cleaves her body in two; as Theon, all wrath and broken pride, raises his sword and severs his son’s head.


End file.
